A London Werewolf in America
by Caffine4Me
Summary: Remus Lupin is having a little trouble coping with the loss of his good friend. He takes a vacation to relieve himself of the tension and heartache. Guess where he decides to go? That’s right. Our favorite werewolf is coming to the USA. Hence the tit
1. Taking a Holiday

A/N: Wow. I LIVE! Lol. It has been a while since I last wrote. Quickest update on my life: over the last year I matured some, I depressed some. Whatever you want to call it. Either way I'm not quite so bouncy happy anymore. Hope you enjoy this story. Here's a full summary, since I think the one before the fic got cut off.

Remus Lupin is having a little trouble coping with the loss of his good friend. He takes a vacation to relieve himself of the tension and heartache. Guess where he decides to go? That's right. Our favorite werewolf is coming to the USA. Hence the title. While on vacation, Remus is going to meet someone who just may fix his hurtin' heart. RemusXOC. The title is a play on the old movie "An American Werewolf in London", although this fic is totally different. (And also, that movie was horrible! Werewolves look nothing like that, I mean those werewolves looked like bears! Hmph.)

It was about nine in the morning, a warm morning. The sun shone down through a cloudless sky. Birds were still singing that morning song. People were moving around outside, walking, enjoying the crisp fresh air. Yes, it was indeed a fair London morning when Remus decided he couldn't stand it anymore.

Grimmauld Place, no less dreary or drab then ever, had become almost hauntingly so since…the incident at the Department of Mysteries. The werewolf sighed. It was too hard to call it anything but that.

Downstairs he could hear other people milling around, the earlier risers of the residence. Probably Molly and some of her children, getting breakfast on the table. Sighing Remus rolled over, and pulled his warm comforter closer around him. Despite how warm it might be outside, this part of the grand house always seemed quite cold. Remus had some theories about that, but none that he cared to think about now.

His room was on the first floor, down one of those large pathways. It happened to be the room right next to Sirius's old one. Great…Now that he'd gotten himself thinking about his old school friend, Lupin knew there was no way to forget him. With a growl, he jumped out of his bed and dressed quickly.

As he pulled on his tattered old robes, Remus observed himself in the full length mirror. Just three days ago it had been full moon, and the aftereffects were still evident. His skin was pasty, almost translucent. All around his eyes were dark patches of gray, and the lines there were more obvious too. Werewolves, as Remus had learned fifteen years ago, were not keen on grief. In fact, they couldn't stand it. His latest transformation had been nothing short of hell, only topped by the first transformation after the Potters' death. Dark red scratches crisscrossed on his chest, making the long silvery scar that he'd born for years even more noticeable. Remus noted vaguely that his ribs were sticking out just a bit, and perhaps his robes were too loose on him. At the moment it mattered very little.

Stumbling out of the room, Remus nearly ran into Fred-or maybe it was George-Weasley. Whichever twin it was gave Remus a small smile and excused himself before moving on. The werewolf blinked in his direction, attempting to stutter out a response.

"N-no. My fault." but alas, it was too late. The redhead had moved out of earshot down the hallway, exiting through the door that would take him back into the main hall. After another moment's hesitation, Remus followed him. Once inside the entrance hall he turned and went down to the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place. As he came into the room he observed that the other house members were already there. They looked up as he approached.

"Remus, dear, you're up! Join us, will you." Molly Weasley smiled brightly at him as she motioned for him to take a seat. "I was just putting breakfast on the table." Silently Remus sat down opposite Ginny, who also gave him a smile. In an attempt to smile back, he may have grimaced her way. Really, all these cheery people. Sirius would have been sick, or else punched some sense into these unfeeling people. Remus' stomach clenched painfully as the food was placed before him.

"Thank you, Molly." Remus tried to smile again, this time succeeding in making it seem realistic. Around the table the usual morning chatter picked up; Molly was admonishing Mundungus for bringing in another illegal animal, Dung was defending himself, the twins were happily telling Ginny about their joke shop, Kingsly and Tonks were deep in conversation about some Order job, Hermione and Ron were debating whether or not they should contact Harry. Slowly the werewolf ate his food, listening to it all and rarely saying a word. He only spoke if spoken to, and these words were usually short. It really was an endeavor to contain one's feelings surrounded by people like this. Also, despite his best efforts, Molly's wonderful cooking only tasted like ash in his mouth.

Remus finished what he could rather quickly, and pushed back from the table. He excused himself, sighing with weary, pretending that his exhaustion and lack of appetite were do to the recently passed full moon. Although she seemed loathe to let him go, Molly only smiled at him as he exited the room.

Three hours later, after he'd done nothing but stare at the dark ceiling, Remus decided something. His bedroom was rather boring. To relieve himself from the unending dullness of it, he grabbed a book and headed towards the study.

On the way up the stairs he bumped, quite literally, into Molly Weasley going down the stairs. Losing his footing, Remus tumbled down a few steps. Molly, so as not to fall down with him, sat down on the stair beneath her. Since he was quicker to regain his footing, and being a gentleman, Remus offered Molly a hand.

"Thank you, Remus. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I was not looking where I was going." She said, smoothing her red hair back into it's bun.

"Nonsense, Molly. The fault is mine. I was walking much too fast and was lost in thought. I should be the one to apologize." Remus countered, his soft voice flowing over the words. He could be quite charming, this man.

"We were both at fault. Say, it's about lunch time. Would you care to accompany me down to eat? I was going to whip up some sandwiches."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. I was just going up to read, actually." Remus indicated his book.

"Ah. I see. Perhaps I will send something up to you. You really should eat, you know. You're nothing but skin and bones."

With her motherly nature, Molly Weasley was sure to watch over him. There was nothing that would keep her from coddling him. Remus nodded, sensing it was easier to just agree to it. Quick as he could he moved past her and up the final few stairs to the study.

He hadn't been there long when the door reopened. Assuming it was the sandwiches Molly had said she's send up, Remus book-marked his page and looked up. If he had been expecting a Weasley he was terribly mistaken. Standing in the doorway, framed by the light from the hallway, was an elderly man. His gray hair matched his beard and both were long enough to nearly touch the floor. On his person he wore midnight blue robes, and just beneath the hem big black boots were visible. Dumbledore, looking over his half-moon spectacles at Remus, was carrying a large silver tray of sandwiches.

"Dumbledore! What a pleasant surprise." Remus voiced cheerily, motioning with his arm at the chair across the coffee table from his own. "Please, take a seat. If those are the sandwiches Molly said she'd send up, I'd be more then happy to share. I don't doubt there are too many for just me."

Dumbledore smiled a little, an echo of his usual smile. "Thank you, Remus. These are indeed sandwiches that Molly was sending up here. Since I was already looking to have a chat with you, I offered to bring them up with me." The old man took the seat across from Remus, setting the tray down on the table between them. For a moment Dumbledore and Remus looked at each other, the former trying to read the look in his ex-pupil's eyes and the latter attempting to hide what was so forcibly being read. After a few more seconds the brunette looked down at the tray as he grabbed himself a sandwich. Not that he was really hungry, but anything to look away. He took a bite; it was a turkey and Swiss sandwich, but he couldn't really taste it.

"So, you said you wanted to talk to me?" Remus asked after swallowing.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered, but did not immediately elaborate. He too took a sandwich, effectively using it to buy time.

When he couldn't stand the silence any longer, Remus questioned "What about?"

"Remus, in light of recent," Dumbledore paused, "events, new stress has been brought on all the order. However, none have become more stressed then you. Perhaps it would be wise to take time off in order to grieve for our losses."

Remus gazed at his former Headmaster for a short while. Sometimes the formalities and polite chatter bothered the werewolf, but the formal talk made it easier in the end. No one could guess how you were feeling if all your words came out emotionless. Still, to think of Sirius as a "loss", and one mentioned so lightly, made the blood in his body run cold.

"I do not think I have become more stressed then all others." Remus, thinking of Harry, chose his words carefully, "The work the Order of the Phoenix does is so greatly important that to take time off, for a reason of mere stress, seems totally undoable." They shared a look, in which Dumbledore got a glint of the feeling behind the words. He was about to say something when Remus continued, "However, it is no light matter that creates the stress. Perhaps you are right, a vacation would do me some good. If I may, I would take one."

"You may. I have already arranged it for you. You will be taking a trip to Los Angeles, California. I have the plane tickets right here." Dumbledore pulled two British Airlines tickets from his robe pocket and set them beside the forgotten plate of sandwiches. Remus glanced down at them, thinking it highly remarkable that in all that he had forgotten or disregarded about his friends over the years Dumbledore managed to remember Remus' desire to visit the States and his comfort with Muggle transportation.

"Thank you. I know I shall enjoy this vacation." Remus smiled at him, but Dumbledore did not miss it's falsities. The older man took another sandwich and left the room, smiling benignly and waving jovially as he left. The werewolf picked up his book and continued to read, nearly laughing. Dumbledore thought a vacation would help him escape? How very wrong he was.

"Flight 47, now boarding at Gate 18." boomed a large box overhead. It crackled as the voice faded out. Remus jumped up, moving towards the gate the voice had said. Handing the lady standing by the gate the ticket, he walked out to the plane.

It wasn't long until Remus had located his coach seat and sat down. He squirmed around a little to get comfortable. The flight attendants strolled up and down the isles, asking people to put on their seat belts and taking requests for drinks. As one passed Remus asked her for a pillow and blanket set. She smiled at him, reminding him to keep his seat buckled, and walked away to get it. When she returned she handed it to him, and then leaned over him to ask the woman next to him if she wanted anything. Remus didn't care. He put the pillow underneath his head and spread the blanket over him, getting comfortable as he prepared to sleep through the flight. The jets started, the plane moved forward, the flight attendants took their seats as well, and everybody got ready. Soon the plane was taking off, the wheels tucking away, the sky rushing down to meet the plane. But Remus was already asleep.

So, what you think? I think I rushed that ending and the writing came out bad. Ah well. More chapters to come. Please please review. Flame me if ya want to, I suppose. Tell me to never write again. Just tell me something. I LOVE reviews.


	2. Charming, Prince Charming

A/N: I realized something. That summary was so long that I forgot to write my disclaimer last chapter. But everybody knows I don't own the characters, everybody knows I don't own anything. And if you sued me that's exactly what you'd get. I'm going to start writing the chapter titles on the fics from now on.

Chapter 2: Charming, Prince Charming

Jetlag hit Remus as he walked into his hotel room. The flight had been a long one, since they'd had to go over the Atlantic Ocean and the continent. With a sigh Remus collapsed onto the fluffy bed and conked out.

He awoke the next morning around ten to a grumbling stomach. Groaning, he realized he had not eaten anything since those sandwiches two days before. It wasn't unusual for him to skip meals for days at a time, but it had been a long while since he had done it. Obviously his stomach had grown used to Molly shoving food down into it at least once a day. Lazily Remus reached a hand up and slapped it down on the nightstand a few times, searching for the phone. He yelped when he found it, the hard plastic bruising his skin. Next he looped a finger under the receiver and pulled it to his ear. A dull monotonous dial tone rang through his skull. Wincing a little, Remus sat up and grabbed the room service booklet. Quickly he found the pages he was looking for, the ones containing all the information on ordering food, and punched in the number for the front desk.

After a second of ringing someone picked up. A pompous male voice proclaimed "Hollywood Hilton front desk. How may I help you?"

"Hello. This is Remus Lupin in room 127. I'd like to place an order for some waffles to be delivered to my room please."

"Alright, sir. Someone will be up with your food in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Remus set the receiver down on the base and thought for a moment. Perhaps the best thing to do while he waited was to get a shower. Reluctantly leaving the warmth of his sheets, the werewolf strolled across the floor to the bathroom.

There were two things he realized as he peaked inside. One, there was no shower, only a large bath tub. The bath tub was of the old style with clawed feet, and shiny porcelain sides. It had very elaborate taps, designed to look like little eruptions of water. Two, this hotel was very fancy.

Now that he saw he could only take a bath, Remus was unsure on what to do. He wandered back into the main room, his hand to his chin as he was deep in thought. Somehow his eyes fell on the mini bar, which a moment later he discovered was fully stocked. Smiling a little mischievously, Remus grabbed a miniature bottle of brandy, a glass, and a small candy bar before heading back into the bathroom. He turned the tap marked with a large capital H and set his glass and bottle down beside the tub. Then Remus opened up his candy bar and tossed away the wrapping. Putting the chocolate between his teeth, he went in search of soap.

On top of the counter, in very nice paper wrapping, was a small bar of soap good for one use. Next to it was a small white bottle of shampoo, and next to that was a similar bottle marked conditioner. Beside all of that was a little white plate with golden edges holding small bath beads. Remus picked one up in his hand and lifted it to his nose. With a sniff he noted that it was jasmine scented. Interested, he tossed one back behind him. A second later the small plunk as it hit the water indicated that he had made it into the tub. Quickly he undressed, leaving all his robes where they fell to collect later. Seizing all the other bath necessities, Remus turned and got into the bath.

As he sank into the warm water Remus sighed contently. The bath bead he had thrown in had filled the room with the scent of jasmine and the bath tub with bubbles. Turning off the tap, the werewolf relaxed in the water. He reached over and picked up his brandy, pouring some into the glass. As he brought the glass to his lips, Remus couldn't help slipping down into the water a little more. He was now completely submerged, except for his head which was sticking just above the water. With the free hand that wasn't holding a glass of brandy, Remus sweept up some bubbles and blew them. They scattered through the air, most of them popping. A few of the bubbles he blew landed back among the other bubbles and got lost. Drinking more of his brandy, the man in his bath watched one adventurous bubble float up on a wave of air. It soared higher and higher, zigzagging back and forth as it went. Light glinted off of it's shiny thin surface. Suddenly it popped, a few wet drops of bubble liquid falling away from it. Remus sipped a little more from his glass with a smile tracing his lips. People might call him feminine, but you just couldn't help loving the finer things in life.

There was a knock on the door to his room. A voice called "Room service." Remus jumped from the water, grabbing a fluffy soft towel to dry himself with. Next he slipped on one of the complimentary robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Making sure the belt was securely tied, he strolled in and opened the front door.

A bellhop, dressed in the colors of the hotel, walked a little into the room. He handed Remus a tray with a plate covered in a silver topper-thingy (A/N:-- I have no idea what they're called!) and a check. Taking the tray, the werewolf set it down on the bed and picked up the check. Quickly strolling over to the nightstand, he grabbed his wallet and pulled out twenty American dollars. For a moment he looked at it, smiling. Dumbledore had given him four hundred Muggle pounds for this trip just as spending money, and at the airport Remus had exchanged it for American dollars. He now had almost eight hundred dollars in American money. It was a good thing he was used to living so frugally or he might have spent it all at once.

"Keep the change." he said as he handed the man the check. Very quickly the bellhop looked inside and nodded. Then he put the check, and the money, into a pocket of his jacket. He turned and left the room, muttering something as he did which Remus assumed was a farewell of some sort. He waved.

Taking the tray with him, Remus reentered the bathroom. Carefully he balanced the tray on the end of the bathtub and slipped off his cotton robe. It was much to cold to be standing there naked so he hopped back into the water with a small splash. Grabbing the tray he lifted the top off his food and set in down. On the plate before him were two waffles stacked one on top of the other, butter melted on the top with maple syrup dribbling down them. Beside that plate was a small plate of toast and hash browns. Next to the waffles on the other side was a paper napkin and a fork and knife. There was also a glass of orange juice, but Remus set that aside for later. He started to eat his breakfast, taking a sip of brandy now and then. Once he had finished one waffle (they were rather large waffles) and half of his toast and hash browns, Remus set the tray down on the floor, picked up the chocolate bar he had left atop his orange juice, grabbed the orange juice glass, and started his small dessert. The chocolate was Swiss, the orange juice was fresh squeezed, and Remus was in heaven.

Between the jetlag and the exploration of his new living quarters, which he would be staying in for the next two weeks, Remus actually forgot his troubles. Sitting there in the warm water eating the best chocolate he'd ever tasted, aside from Honeydukes', it seemed hard to remember them still. But Sirius's face came to him as he closed his eyes. So Remus decided not to close his eyes for a while. After all he only had to shut them to sleep. A sound from outside brought him away from his thoughts. Something light was hitting the small bathroom window panes, lots of somethings. To hear better the werewolf began to close his eyes in an effort to shut out the other distractions, but remembered the reason he was keeping them open anyways. In its place he only half shut his eyes, concentrating on the sound outside instead of the warm water, the delicious chocolate, the sweet orange juice, or his deceased friend's ever-persistent face. It sounded like rain.

"That fits." Remus said sourly to himself. "The one time I come to Los Angeles for the summer and it rains. Probably hasn't rained here in the summer for twenty years and now it's raining. Hmph." Remus sipped on his juice some more.

Twenty minutes later, squeaky clean and full of waffles, Remus emerged from his bath and sat fully dressed on the bed. Such a bed it was that it sunk under him a little bit, accepting his weight. He took a moment to admire the bed, gazing at the intricate design of the comforter and bouncing to test the mattress. After a few moments Remus seemed satisfied and lay back on it. His body descended into the mattress a good couple of inches. It was bliss to be so deep into the bed. Without properly thinking about it, Remus closed his eyes and drifted off into an easy sleep.

He woke up extremely quickly. Cold sweat was pouring off of him in droves. Slowly Remus lifted up a shaky hand to brace his head against. He heard his own unsteady breathing as the only sound in the whole room. The comforter which had at first seemed so pleasing and wonderful was clinging to his legs, constricting him and forcing him to stay in the bed. Of course it wouldn't have mattered if the blankets weren't holding him. There was no way he could stand up on his own wobbly legs.

Remus had just had a nightmare, a horrid one. It had to be horrid for him to wake up like this. When he was younger, he had many nightmares. James had told him once that he screamed in his sleep at night, and that he often flailed around and thrashed the curtains. Just like the rest of his life, Remus had struggled to control his dreams. Eventually he had figured out just how to maintain his emotions enough to prevent dreams from giving him a real response. After that, no matter what he dreamt, he slept like a log. Now, to wake up in such a state of terror, whatever the nightmare had been must have been terrible.

But he couldn't remember it. It was all too blurry to make out. The one thing Remus remembered of the dream he had just had was darkness; all-consuming, frightening darkness. Black night that stretched on forever. Black…

A small choke of pain gripped Remus's fragile heart. After so many heartaches it was easily broken, as was his spirit. Perhaps his demeanor never showed it. On the inside Remus could be crying and screaming, but nothing was ever reflected outwards. As was now.

Dragging his sleeve across his forehead, Remus wiped away the sweat. He checked his breathing, untwisted the blankets from his legs, and decided on a walk. A nice calm cool walk to enjoy the sights and clear his head. He looked down at himself, dressed in blue jeans and a polo shirt. Making sure to grab the room key, Remus walked from the room. Someone held the elevator for him and he was able to get to the lobby very quickly. Next he opened the hotel door, and stepped into the pouring rain.

'Oh…yah…' thought Remus as he looked up at the gray clouds dumping water on him. He was already soaked to the bone through his clothes, and he had forgotten to bring a jacket. With a heavy sigh he decided it was pointless to try and head back in, only time consuming. Sulkily he buried his hands into his pockets and walked down the street.

Despite the bad weather, the streets were packed. Many people, most with umbrellas and hoods, bustled around the sidewalks trying to get to their destinations quickly without getting soaked. Most were failing miserably. All along the street cars were whizzing past, all with window-wipers and headlights on. It was just that kind of day. The kind of day that any healthy sane person would be at home curled up in front of a fire drinking warm cocoa.

"Damn LA weather!" a man dressed in a suit, a business man obviously, complained as he whipped out his one person umbrella. "Can never tell what it's going to do next." He shoved past Remus to get into a cab that had stopped for the light. Too morose to care, Remus carried on.

Soon his drifting had carried Remus out of the busy heart of the city. He had moved, somehow, into a more residential part of LA. Small uniform houses were squashed together. They were nice houses, the wandering werewolf decided. Each one had a large window that showed to the street, giving you a nice view inside most of the cozy little dwellings. Smoke was coming out of half of the chimneys, and suddenly Remus had an urge to break through one of those windows and lay in front of one of those fires. It was an odd impulse to be sure. He mastered it and walked on.   
Since he had been staring at the ground, Remus did not instantly notice that he was no longer alone on the street. It was the click click click of heels that alerted him. Somewhere in front of him someone else was walking. The man pretty much ignored the noise and the person altogether. That is, until he heard a cry of pain and a smack like a body falling.

Remus looked up instantaneously, and noticed the person who had been walking ahead of him. It was a woman in her late thirties like him, dressed in a dark blue and slightly flowery dress. She was currently sitting in a puddle, her legs out in front of her. The black hat she was wearing blew off and started to go down the street. The woman gave another little cry as it tumbled away, reaching for it but seemingly unable to get up and go after it. Something of the wolf inside of him scented injury and weakness, and it was right. Upon closer inspection, not both of the lady's feet were pointed to the sky. One was twisted so that it lay against the ground, in a position it shouldn't have been able to achieve. If Remus or the woman thought at that moment that things couldn't get worse they were both sadly mistaken. At that moment a car came driving much to fast beside them. It skidded a little in the gutter and sloshed water up in a curtain. This curtain turned into a waterfall a moment later as it splashed down on the poor woman, who blinked and gaped dumbfounded.

Remus, realizing what a louse he must seem just standing there, rushed down the street for the woman's hat. He caught it as it went sailing up in a draft of wind, soaring right into his hand. Running back up to the woman he held it out to her.

"I'm afraid it's a bit damaged, ma'am." He pointed out unnecessarily. She took it, still looking thunderstruck. It seemed a moment for her to remember her courtesies, but then she swallowed and smiled up at him.

"Thank you very much, sir." She replied.

"Not at all madam." Remus answered, giving her a smile to match hers. Perhaps it was that accent that charmed her, or perhaps the stunning way a little of the sun slipped from behind a cloud and lit his hair up for a moment, or maybe the way the rain touching his face highlighted his eyes, or the daydream-like smile. Whatever it was, at that moment the woman knew she would be hooked on this man for some time. A bolt of pain went through her twisted ankle and she grabbed at it, wincing.

"Ouch. I don't suppose you could help me up?" she ventured. The man standing above her slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Of course! Where are my manners? Here." he extended a hand to her, pulling her lightly to her feet. Leaning onto her good foot the woman gingerly tested the damaged one. Again she winced. "You should get that checked out, and you should get warmed up too. Is your house nearby?"

"No." the woman explained, "I was visiting a friend in this neighborhood. I'm supposed to meet a cab down that way." She indicated the direction she meant to go in.

"Well, why don't I help you down that way to your cab? Then you can head to a doctor." Remus offered. The soaked woman smiled at him, warmly enough to dry his own saturated clothes.

"Thank you very much." She slipped an arm around his shoulders and leaned against him. Slowly they made their progress down the street, around the corner, and down to a small café near by. As they walked very strangely up, it became evident that there was no cab. "Oh no! I suppose he must have left when I didn't show in the ten minutes I told him."

"Perhaps he hasn't come yet." Remus suggested. Then he signaled to a man eating at the café. "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a cab here, waiting?"

The man swallowed his bite and nodded, "Yah, he left three minutes ago."

"Oh." cried the woman sadly.

"Hm. Well I can't leave you hear like this. Do you suppose you could call somebody else to come and pick you up?"

"No. My friends have all gone to work by now, even the friend I was visiting. I have no family near here."

"Well then…This may sound a bit strange, but I believe I could take you back to my hotel. You could dry off there and then I'll call a cab and you can get to a hospital to fix your ankle."

The woman chewed it over. It was obvious that she really didn't have much of a choice, other then sit here and wait for another cab. Trusting someone she'd just met seemed like a very bad idea. She knew she'd probably regret it later, and it was a stupid move really. But, she reasoned, what else could she do? Besides, he looked nice enough.

"Alright, if I wouldn't be too much trouble." She turned her head down and looked up at him from the tops of her eyes. Remus smiled again.

"Not at all. Only, may I make one small suggestion?"

"What?" She asked. He didn't give her an answer but instead bent down and put a hand behind her knees. She felt his other hand behind her back and suddenly she was in the air. Was she flying? No, he was carrying her. The woman turned a stunned face to meet his warm smiling one.

"Ah yes. You are much easier to carry this way. We'll get there in no time." Without another word the man walked off with her in his arms. Remus made good time strolling down the streets that they had come, then back the way he'd tread earlier to the Hilton. He acted like the weight in his arms was nothing, even though the woman weighed in at one hundred and thirty pounds. Soon they were at the hotel door.

"Would you mind opening it up?" asked the man, breaking the silence for the first time in minutes. She obliged wordlessly. They crossed the lobby, receiving a few odd stares. An elderly woman saw them and murmured something about newlyweds. Remus got into the elevator and carefully pressed the level four button. When the doors opened he went straight to his room, opened the door, and set the woman down on the bed. With a kick backwards, he had closed the door. The woman gulped, wondering what on earth she had agreed to.

About fifteen minutes later all her fears had been dashed. When they got into the room the man had called room service and had them bring up a few extra blankets, two cups of hot chocolate, and some cloth bandages. They were brought up by a bellhop who, upon seeing the woman, promptly smiled devilishly and made the sign like closing a zipper across his mouth. The room owner scowled at him and shut the door in his face without a tip. He had handed one cup of the warm cocoa to the woman and left the other on the tray before wrapping her up comfortably in the blankets that had been brought up. Very carefully he slipped off her broken heel and bound the injured ankle in a bandage. She was sitting there wiggling her toes and sipping the hot chocolate when she finally spoke again.

"So…thanks. For everything." she said quietly. Remus noticed how her voice sounded like music; first high, then low, then high again, but always melodic.

"Of course. Any gentleman would have done the same." he replied, sipping his own cocoa. He was sitting at the end of the bed, while she sat in the middle. Remus was far enough away to ensure comfort in the presence of this relative stranger.

"No, not any gentleman. Any gentleman would have left me at the café with cab fare and change to use the payphone. Only a prince would have brought me home and fixed me up."

In response to this, the man jumped to his feet. He swept an imaginary hat off his head, bowed low, and said "Pleasure to be of assistance, madam." throwing in the French twist to the word and adding, "Charming, Prince Charming. At your service."

To this the woman tossed her head back and gave a tinkle-y laugh. Her dark brown sort of reddish hair flew out behind her in a wave, sweeping down to bounce against her back before settling down again. Remus smiled, glad he could make her laugh like that. Her laugh had been a treat, something that he wanted to make her do again and again. He sat down at the edge of the bed again, taking a drink of hot-that was fast becoming warm-chocolate.

"Charmed, I'm sure." the woman responded, giving another small tinkle of laughter. "Ah, but surely you have a real name. I can't call you Prince Charming for ever."

"Hmm, no I suppose. Disney might come and sue me for it, huh? Alright. My name is Remus Justin Lupin." Remus told her, unsure why he mentioned his middle name. All he knew was he wanted her to know everything about him. He extended his hand and she took it, enjoying the warmth of his rather large but delicate hands. She answered his unasked question as they shook.

"Claire. Claire Joy Subunit."

A/N: That's chapter 2! Do you like my original character? Now first I must mention that no, I don't own the Hilton or Disney and stuff. Just to be on the safe side. The next chapter may take a little time to get up, since I'm not quite sure what's happening in it yet. I realize that what happened in this chapter probably wouldn't happen in real life. No woman is that stupid. However, for the interest of a fic, it happened. Please review, don't be shy! You can even flame me if you want, I won't care. Free Christmas cookies to all who review! Ah, I mean holiday cookies…Merry Chrismahanukkwanzaka.


End file.
